Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of micro positioning units and in particular to a positioning device for a picture or image stabiliser.
Description of Related Art
EP 1 795 944 A1 discloses a positioning device for a lens in an optical picture stabiliser, with which a lens holder includes two arms that lead to one another away from the lens at right angles and are provided with permanent magnets. With this and by way of a coil, each of these arms can be displaced in a direction parallel to the optical axis of the lens. The lens holder is assembled on an intermediate element in a rotatable manner about a first axis, and the intermediate element in turn is assembled on a base in a rotatable manner about a second axis that runs normally to the first axis.
US 2008/0198462 shows an optical picture stabiliser, likewise with two drives, in each case with a permanent magnet and a coil, by which means a camera module with a lens and picture sensor can be positioned. The camera module is rotatably suspended about a point, and can be tilted about two axes by way of the drives, which act in a direction parallel to the optical axis and engage on two other points of the camera module.